Recombinant human insulin-like growth factor-1 (rhIGF-1) is a safe and effective treatment in patients w/type II diabetes mellitus not adequately controlled by oral hypoglycemic agents. Identify a safe dose(s) of rh1GF-I that, which when administered in combination w/glyburide, or as sole therapy, will improve glycemic control compared w/administration of glyburide alone in subjects w/type II diabetes mellitus.